


Ничего не было

by marinesku



Category: The Wire
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке: хочу, чтобы Стрингер и Эйвон не просто подрались тогда на складе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не было

Он делает шаг к кровати, но Эйвон коротко мотает головой: нет.  
— Эйвон... — зовет Стрингер тихо, почти испуганно. Осознание наваливается тяжелым прессом. Что он сделал только что? Зачем? — Эйвон, брат...  
Ему становится страшно. Впервые за долгий срок по-настоящему страшно. Он сломал что-то, так ему кажется. Что-то очень важное. Какая-то маленькая, но незаменимая шестеренка в их механизме вылетела. Кирпич в фундаменте здания, которое они так долго выстраивали вместе, треснул.  
Эйвон прижимает к себе руку и морщится от боли. Но Стрингер не уверен, что дело в выбитом плече. Просто Эйвон чувствует то же самое.  
— Брат, — тупо повторяет Стрингер.  
— Съеби, — Эйвон закрывает ладонью глаза, словно физически не может его видеть. Словно ему противно на него смотреть. Но Стрингер не может уйти.  
Если он уйдет сейчас, все изменится безвозвратно, а этого нельзя допустить. Если Стрингер уйдет вот так, он потеряет все. Он сглатывает и идет к постели. Нет. Все еще можно поправить.  
— Просто съеби, Стрингер, — глухо говорит Эйвон, но голос его выдает слабину.  
Стрингер не садится на постель рядом с Эйвоном, а опускается перед ним на пол. Под ногами грязный бетон, а Стрингер в дорогом костюме — и потому опирается одним коленом на угол сползшего вниз одеяла. Эйвон молча отстраняется, но больше не гонит. Если б только Стрингер мог найти правильные слова. Те, которыми можно было бы все починить. Но у него их нет.  
Он касается запястья Эйвона, но тот сбрасывает его руку.  
— Ты бы не смог, — снова повторяет Стрингер. — Я только сделал то, что должен был. Ди'Энджело был угрозой для всех.  
— Он был моим племянником, — перебивает Эйвон. — Я знал его с рождения, ниггер. Я держал на руках его ребенка. Он член моей семьи.  
Член семьи, каменеет Стрингер. Конечно. Семья. Сестра, думающая больше о своем ущербном сыночке, чем о деле — это семья. Слабак-неудачник Ди'Энджело, только и годящийся, что подставлять всех под удар — семья.  
А я? — хочется спросить Стрингеру. — Я тебе кто?  
Но он говорит:  
— Понимаю.  
— Понимаешь? — На мгновение Стрингеру кажется, что Эйвон снова полезет в драку, так зло тот щурится, глядя Стрингеру в глаза. На этот раз Стрингер даже готов стерпеть удар, но вспыхнувшая ярость Эйвона сразу угасает. — Нет, — качает он головой. — Тебе не понять.  
Он опускает голову, трет лоб. Его боль эхом отзывается внутри Стрингера.  
"Мы по-прежнему братья". Их давно связывает нечто большее, чем кровное родство.  
Поддавшись секундному порыву, он притягивает Эйвона за затылок к себе, утыкается лбом в его лоб, нос к носу. Он ждет, что Эйвон его оттолкнет, вырвется из захвата, но тот неожиданно не сопротивляется. Какое-то время они оба молчат, и Стрингер чувствует тяжелое дыхание Эйвона на своем лице. Они больше, чем братья, думает Стрингер.  
— Прости, — наконец говорит он.  
Эйвон не отвечает.  
Забыв о вывихе, Стрингер забрасывает руку ему на плечо, чтоб обнять, и Эйвон сдавленно вскрикивает.  
— Прости, чувак, — отшатывается Стрингер. Лицо Эйвона искажено, он закусывает губу и шипит. — Прости.  
— Вправь, — сквозь зубы цедит Эйвон.  
— Что?  
— Ты выбил мне плечо, — говорит он. — Вправь обратно.  
Стрингер удивленно смотрит, трогает уже заметно отекающий сустав в вырезе майки, кожа Эйвона кажется горячей на ощупь и очень гладкой. Сам он терпеливо ждет, позволяя Стрингеру осмотреть вывих.  
— Это к врачу лучше, — с сомнением качает головой тот.  
— Какой, нахуй, врач, Стрингер? Ты о чем? — раздраженно вскидывает глаза Эйвон. — Тупо дерни! Ты совсем оторвался от жизни. Врачи, риэлтеры, адвокаты, блядь, дантисты... Ты стал ебаным галстучником, ниггер. Ты же рос на улице, чувак! Мы делали такие вещи тысячу раз, забыл?  
— Я ничего не забыл! — обрывает его Стрингер. — Ровно сядь. И заткнись.  
Эйвон замолкает и послушно выпрямляет спину. Стрингер обходит кровать и берется за его предплечье, осторожно примеривается. Эйвон вдыхает через сжатые зубы.  
— Быстрее можешь?  
— Нет.  
Тысячу раз. Как же. Последний был лет десять назад, не меньше. Если не больше. Сколько Эйвону было — пятнадцать? шестнадцать? Стрингер и правда тогда ловко справился. То, что Эйвон помнит о том случае, приятно. Но прежней бездумной легкости обращения с чужим телом больше нет. Раньше у них просто не было выбора. А сейчас Стрингер боится сделать что-то не так.  
— Лучше ляг, — меняет решение он. — Ближе к краю.  
Эйвон выразительно смотрит на него, но подчиняется, не говоря ни слова. Его внезапная покорность чем-то задевает Стрингера. Эйвон лежит перед ним на низкой кровати, раскинув руки и глядя ему в глаза. Стрингер стягивает правый ботинок, наступив на пятку мыском левого, крепко обхватывает запястье Эйвона и упирается ступней ему в бок, во впадину под мышкой.  
— Будет больно, — зачем-то предупреждает он.  
— Я не целка, Стрингер, — фыркает Эйвон. — Давай уже.  
— На счет три.  
Он дергает его за руку, вправляя, и Эйвон все же кричит, выгибается грудью вверх и отворачивает голову. Щелкнув, сустав встает на место. Стрингер опускается на постель рядом и зачем-то гладит Эйвона по животу. Мышцы пресса под его ладонью кажутся каменными. Тело Эйвона все еще слегка трясет после резкой боли.  
— Все, все, — наклоняясь к нему, успокаивает Стрингер.  
Он проверяет плечо, ощупывает вправленный сустав, проводит ладонью по руке до запястья и обратно, смотрит в лицо. Эйвон все еще лежит, отвернув голову в сторону. Веки его закрыты. Кровь отхлынула от щек и челюсти сжаты до желваков. На шее его Стрингер видит пульсирующую жилку сонной артерии — и неожиданно для себя нагибается и прижимается к ней губами. Эйвон вздрагивает и замирает, и у Стрингера перехватывает дыхание от испуга и стыда за свой порыв. Но Эйвон бездействует: он в сознании, но ничего не говорит, не отстраняется, даже не открывает глаз — то ли просто не успев ничего сообразить, то ли находясь в болевом шоке. И от этой странной его реакции, вернее, от ее отсутствия, Стрингер теряет голову. Внутри него словно открывается огромный морской шлюз — он наваливается на Эйвона всем телом, вжимая в продавленный матрас, и целует. Суматошно, по-подростковому глупо: в шею, подбородок, крылья носа, скулы — только не в губы, губы у Эйвона все так же плотно сомкнуты, а глаза закрыты. Ресницы мокрые и соленые от невольно выступивших от боли слез. Он лежит под Стрингером без движения, только дыхание его становится все чаще и горячее, и не делает ничего, чтобы Стрингера остановить, разрешает ему все это — и это странное безмолвное согласие взводит Стрингера, как курок, за пару секунд. Стрингеру хорошо до одури и до блаженной тошноты в животе страшно, как на большой высоте. Он задирает на Эйвоне майку, сдвигает пояс штанов, не расстегивая, и трогает везде — сначала едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, с внутренней опаской, почти благоговейно, а потом, пьянея от безнаказанности и отпуская тормоза, лапает все грубее, жестче и бесстыднее. Он стремительно теряет уважение к такому Эйвону — молчаливо-безропотному, податливому, позволяющему делать с собой такое — и одновременно сходит от него с ума. Ему хочется отодвинуться, сесть, раздеть Эйвона догола и смотреть на него сверху, словно со стороны. Заставить его чувствовать взгляд кожей, раз он отвернулся и закрыл глаза. И испытывать стыд — острый и жгучий — такой, как испытывает сейчас Стрингер. Но Стрингер боится оторваться от Эйвона даже на миг, чтобы наваждение не пропало.  
Он впихивает колено между ног Эйвона, чтоб опереться, слегка приподнимается и нависает над ним. Каждую секунду Стрингер панически ждет: вот сейчас, сейчас тот очнется от своего странного шока, придет в себя и вмажет ему наконец. И посмотрит так, что Стрингер будет вспыхивать краской от малейшего воспоминания обо всем этом остаток своей жизни. Но Эйвон вдруг едва ощутимо, словно непроизвольно, сжимает его ногу бедрами и чуть сползает вниз, упираясь пахом в его колено.  
Он его хочет, мутнеет в глазах Стрингера, хочет. Эйвон его хочет.  
Пальцы Стрингера дрожат, когда он расстегивает пуговицу и дергает не ко времени заклинившую молнию на штанах Эйвона.  
— Нет, — давит наконец из себя тот хрипло. Глаза его все еще закрыты. Эйвон боится смотреть ему в глаза. — Нет, Стрингер. Нам больше не пятнадцать.  
Помнит, усмехается Стрингер. Все-таки помнит. "Ничего этого не было, ясно?" — сказал ему Эйвон в пятнадцать. И Стрингер согласился. Не было.  
Тогда — пусть и не было. А теперь есть.  
Его черед молчать, оставлять обращения без ответа. Он справляется с блядской молнией — и Эйвон охает, когда Стрингер только касается его там, а потом сипло стонет, когда его член оказывается в чужом кулаке.  
— Перестань... не надо... мы не можем, — рвано выдает он.  
Но не делает ни движения, чтобы реально Стрингера остановить. Только комкает простыни в пальцах, сухо сглатывает и втягивает воздух со свистом.  
Стрингер мог бы трахнуть Эйвона. Спустить штаны, развести ему ноги и вставить. Или согнуть пополам, вскинув его колени себе на плечи. Или поставить на пол у кровати, уткнув лицом в грязное и мятое одеяло, или... да мало ли как еще. Ровно сейчас, в эту минуту, у Стрингера карт-бланш, полная власть над ним и развязаны руки. Эйвон не скажет ему ничего, даже взгляда не поднимет — Стрингер знает — потому тот и прячет глаза, что ждет чего-то подобного. Ждет — сам не против, прямо в эту минуту не против, Стрингер чувствует. И от этой мысли стояк у него становится почти болезненным.  
Но он не сможет так поступить с Эйвоном. С ним и с собой. Потому что тогда у них не будет завтра. Тогда все выстроенное ими точно рухнет и погребет их обоих под обломками.  
Поэтому Стрингер лишь размеренно водит рукой, размазывая смазку по чужой коже, и держит себя в узде. Эйвон, сдаваясь, нетерпеливо вскидывает бедра навстречу его движениям — ускоряет темп. Стрингер хотел бы, чтобы тот смотрел на него, хотел бы видеть желание в его зрачках, ловить момент, когда он готов будет кончить. И если бы Стрингер сейчас велел ему открыть глаза, Эйвон бы подчинился, Стрингер уверен — но даже этого Эйвон потом Стрингеру не простит.  
Эйвон вслепую нашаривает левой рукой пояс его брюк и подтягивает Стрингера к себе, на ощупь вытаскивает кончик ремня из шлевок, дергает пряжку.  
— Не надо, Эйвон, — встряхивает Стрингер головой и отводит его руку в сторону. Но Эйвон тянет вторую, поврежденную в драке правую, и кривится: то ли от остаточной боли в вывихнутом суставе, то ли от удовольствия.  
Стрингер перехватывает его кисть, сплетает свои пальцы с его и заводит ему руку наверх, прижимает к матрасу над головой. Теперь Эйвону точно больно, он подается всем телом выше и, закусывая губу, стонет, но возбуждение его при этом не спадает.  
— Не мешай. Я сам, — говорит Стрингер и, высвобождая из брюк собственный член, обхватывает себя и Эйвона одной правой.  
Им уже много не надо — им обоим — Эйвон кончает чуть раньше, Стрингер почти следом, сперма их, смешиваясь, пачкает сбившуюся к груди белую майку Эйвона и его темную кожу.  
"Ничего этого не было, ясно?" — сказал он Стрингеру тогда.  
Стрингер ждет его слов теперь, у его постели, медленно приводя одежду в порядок.  
— Помоги мне, — просит Эйвон.  
Он сидит на углу кровати, сжимая испачканную майку на животе в кулак.  
Стрингер наклоняется к нему, тянет край майки со спины вверх, помогает Эйвону выпутать из нее сначала одну, потому вторую руку. Эйвон стискивает зубы и морщится, но сустав вроде бы работает нормально. Плечо на месте. Эйвон швыряет скомканную тряпку под кровать.  
"Ничего этого не было, ясно?" — "Не было, — согласился тогда Стрингер. — Мы по-прежнему братья?" — спросил он.  
Ему было так стыдно в тот раз.  
Но не сейчас.  
Он ждет слов Эйвона, как ждут в суде вердикта. Но тот молчит, глядя мимо Стрингера или в пол.  
Что ж. Молчание всегда лучше слов.  
— Я пойду, — говорит Стрингер, направляясь к выходу.  
Что-то важное сломалось между ними. Навсегда. Какая-то незаменимая шестеренка, которых больше не делают. Так всегда бывает у основателей крупных компаний, Стрингер читал. Кто-то предпочитает топтаться на месте, когда другой двигает дело дальше. Если фундамент совместного здания сыпется, наверно, стоит строить свое. Отдельное.  
— Спасибо, — приглушенно доносится сзади.  
— Что? — не поверив своим ушам, поворачивается Стрингер.  
— Спасибо, — просто повторяет Эйвон.  
За что? — так не решается спросить Стрингер.  
За снятую майку, за подростковую дрочку на продавленном матрасе вонючей складской постели, за выбитый в драке и вправленный потом сустав или за убийство племянника.  
— Ничего этого не было, чувак, — говорит он. — Ничего этого не было.  
— Не было, ниггер, — подтверждает Эйвон. — Мы по-прежнему братья.


End file.
